Entre Dois Mundos
by Kiah chan
Summary: Orelhas pontudas e poderes estranhos eram características de seres que vivem somente em contos de fadas... Ou não? -U.A- -SasuSaku-
1. Chapter 1

**Entre Dois Mundos**

**By Kiah chan**

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto. 

A paisagem clara e límpida era presenteada com o coral afinado das mais diversas aves que ali ficavam. Os rios circulavam o bosque e as copas das árvores, volumosas e vividamente verdes, quase que impediam os raios de sol de chegarem ao solo.

Bem no centro de todo aquele cenário, dois seres altivos conversavam em voz amena com o restante de um grupo até exótico, sentados em cadeiras extravagantes de uma única perna para se apoiar.

- Finalmente conseguimos nos reunir!

- Sim, meu senhor... Apesar de ter demorado um pouco, não? – Um ser pequeno e encurvado de orelhas pontudas sorria sarcasticamente para o restante que permanecia em silêncio. – Foi muito complicado reunir todos aqui. Diria até problemático...

- Sif, a sua ironia me irrita profundamente!

- Ai, meu pai! Como os elfos são temperamentais!

O garoto que havia retrucado franziu o cenho em desagrado. Seus cabelos azul-escuros modelavam um rosto pálido e armavam um contraste com seus olhos verdes. As orelhas pontudas permaneciam quase escondidas pelos fios e a boca crispada denunciava uma insatisfação colossal. – Você deveria lavar a boca para falar de elfos, gnomo!

- Balder, você não deveria ser tão orgulhoso assim...

- Não estou sendo orgulhoso, meu senhor! Só estou analisando os fatos: Temos um gnomo entre nós e eu não deveria estar insatisfeito?

- Na verdade-

- Viu, meu senhor! Esse elfo irritante e prepotente deveria ter sido mais educado!

- Sif, não começa, pelos deuses! – Retorquiu calmamente o tal senhor. – Não estamos aqui para discutir se Sif deve ou não permanecer! Eu já decidi isso, lembram?

- Tudo por causa da Sakura... – Balder continuava se queixando, enquanto voltou a encostar-se à cadeira – Tenho certeza que esse gnomo deu alguma poção pra ela!

- Claro que dei, _elfo_ Balder! – Retrucava com o tom ainda mais ligeiro e irônico que o normal – É por isso que ela gosta mais de mim que de você!

A garota que mostrava ser o assunto da discussão, permanecia enrolando uma mecha de seus cabelos longos e róseos no dedo mindinho entediadamente – Balder, Sif, se vocês não calarem essas malditas bocas, eu juro que calo pra vocês! Além do mais, estamos aqui pra falar sobre um assunto muito importante né, _pai_?!

O velho senhor de cabelos prateados se endireitou na cadeira. Os olhos ariscos já haviam percebido, pela expressão mal escondida da garota, o que ela queria dizer. – Claro, claro. Clamei vocês aqui para anunciar uma decisão...

Os olhos verdes e expressivos da menina brilharam ainda mais de ansiedade. Agora era a tão chegada hora!

- Minha filha, a elfa Sakura, terá a liberdade concedida para viver no mundo dos humanos! Pronto! Falei. – A expressão de todos se contrariou. Aquele rei deveria estar com algum problema psicológico! Talvez a eternidade concedida aos seres feéricos fosse demais para um pobre elfo velhinho... Aliás, era a primeira vez que um elfo caducava daquela maneira...

- Borr, você endoideceu?

- É, meu senhor! Acho que você andou comendo alguma fruta fermentada! Erda, querida! Você andou descuidando de seus afazeres como cultivadora das frutas e flores de novo?

- Pronto! O chefe fica bêbado e a culpa cai em cima de mim!

- Não é nada disso, elfos! Eu resolvi tomar essa decisão! Ninguém precisa discutir ou questionar... – Passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrepiando a franja curta. – A Sakura vai viver no mundo dos humanos!

- E por que isso agora? – Balder franzia ainda mais as sobrancelhas finas e mexia nervosamente as mãos – Elfos não podem viver com humanos! Isso é lei!

- Eu sei muito bem disso, Balder! Mas entendam: A Sakura não é uma elfa completa e vocês sabem disso!

- Ecat! Senhorita Sakura, já imaginou viver sem as águas te rodeando? Sem torrar a paciência das Valkírias e dos anões, e até sem nadar com as ninfas bonitas! – Sif contraiu sua expressão, estirando a língua para fora da boca. – Eu nem consigo imaginar!

- Ah, Sif! Eu sei disso, mas já está decidido! A gente vive aqui nesse cercadinho desde que a Terra foi criada! Eu não agüento mais ficar só aqui!

- É, mas quem vai cuidar dos nossos ferimentos e dos outros seres?

- Oras! Eu não sou a única que cura os outros, sabia? – Disse aborrecida – E eu já decidi!

Sif começou a pular de um lado pro outro em volta de um Balder quase assassino. – Lalalala! Balder vai ficar sem a Sakura pra brincar! Lalalala!

- SIF!

- Ok, Ok! Já parei, vossa alteza! – Antes de parar de pular, o gnomo foi levantado pelo elfo de cabelos escuros.

- Você é muito irritante, sabia? – Balder apertou o pescoço de Sif, enquanto seus olhos ficavam vermelhos gradativamente. - AIII!

- Acho melhor você não encostar um dedo no Sif de novo, idiota!

- Por que fez isso!? – O garoto-elfo massageava a cabeça – Ficou mais doida que o normal, Sakura?

Sif estava estirado no chão, rolando de um lado pro outro... Rindo. – Há Há Há!! Apanhou de novo da senhorita Sakura!

- Bom, já que tudo está resolvido, vá arrumar as suas coisas, menina! O mensageiro que eu chamei está pra chegar!

As feições de dor e alegria de Balder e Sif foram tomadas pela tristeza. Aquilo seria uma despedida... E elfos e gnomos odiavam as ingratas despedidas.

**-o-o-o- **

- UCHIHA SASUKE!

- Não grite, imbecil! Estamos em público! E ninguém precisa ficar sabendo o meu nome!!

- Ah! Você não vai acreditar! – Um garoto loiro pulava animadamente de um lado para o outro, enquanto o amigo se sentava em um dos bancos da pequena pracinha com a feição mais emburrada do mundo.

- No que? – Perguntou tediosamente. Não faria diferença perguntar mesmo. Naruto falaria de qualquer maneira. Ele se interessando ou não.

- Eu vou me casar e vamos comemorar agora no Café!

- E?

- Oras! Por que você não ta pulando?

- Você morreu?

- Acho que não – Respondeu debilmente ao amigo, colocando o dedo no queixo.

- Então eu não vou pular _ou _saltitar _ou_ bancar o idiota.

- Como você é chato, teme! Eu vou casar com a Hinata-chan e você fica com essa cara!

- Meus parabéns, querido amigo – Sorriu falsamente, friccionando suas mãos uma na outra tentando combater o frio. – Agora você está oficialmente impedido de sair comigo! – Dessa vez, o sorriso falso foi dando espaço ao típico sorriso irônico.

- Poxa! Nem tinha pensado nisso! Mas não precisa ficar triste não, Sasuke! Eu arranjo outro parceiro de noitadas para você, _amigo_!

Uma garota de aparência frágil e olhos brancos, observava divertida àquela cena de longe. Já era de praxe ver Sasuke e seu noivo discutindo e competindo por frivolidades. Porém, o riso não conseguia desaparecer de sua garganta, mesmo já tendo presenciado aquele drama infinitas vezes...

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san! Vamos logo para o Café antes que um de nós congele! – Acenou para os dois, entrando no estabelecimento. Sentiu duas mãos rodearem sua cintura, guiando-a até uma das mesas vazias.

- Aqui é perfeito!

- Naruto-kun, estamos em público! – A jovem adquiriu uma coloração avermelhada nas bochechas, encolhendo seu corpo ao do noivo.

- Ah, mas e daí?

- É, Hinata... Seu noivo vai te fazer passar por cada situação que eu nem quero imaginar! Mas, meus parabéns! – Sorriu para a menina, enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelas opções do cardápio.

O Uchiha nem notou o tempo passar. Só foi se dar conta que era realmente tarde, quando o seu celular tremulou no bolso de seu sobretudo.

Já estava na hora de se despedir...

**-o-o-o-**

Sakura arrumava suas coisas apressadamente. Estava realmente ansiosa com a nova experiência! Talvez por causa disso o inevitável medo pudesse ser sentido por ela... Mesmo tendo as orelhas pontudas e poderes sobrenaturais, sentimentos humanos tinham o costume de perturbá-la.

Na noite em que decidiu sair daquele pequeno paraíso, seu pai havia contado sua história. Havia se questionado inúmeras vezes do porquê de sentir um frio na barriga quando andava pelas águas ou decidia correr pelas copas das mais altas árvores. Seus amigos não usufruíam da mesma sensação... Vivia perguntando ao Balder sobre aquilo, pois sabia que, mesmo tendo uma personalidade irritantemente orgulhosa e inconseqüente, ele era sábio o bastante para responder... Já havia vivido muito mais que ela. Porém, ele sempre desconversava, alegando ser um assunto muito delicado.

Foi por causa dessa curiosidade imprudente que ficou sabendo sobre a sua mãe pelo seu pai. Uma simples humana que havia morrido em um acidente de carro... Ela que havia ensinado a Borr o amor. Um sentimento tão puro e mais difícil ainda de se entender...

Sakura tinha consciência que estava saindo de um casulo. Estaria exposta, dali em diante, e isso a deixava ainda mais eufórica.

Borr tratou de alertá-la sobre o que poderia acontecer, mas parecia inútil. Teimosa. Era isso que caracterizava a garota...

- Pronto! Agora eu preciso me despedir dos outros. Papai nem quer me ver na sua frente – Sorriu tristemente, fechando a mala com um pouco de violência – Fiquei sabendo que humanos não possuem orelhas assim, então vou ter que usar algum feitiço, né? – Mexia nas pontas de suas orelhas compridas, refletidas num espelho grande e oval. – Também queria cortar meu cabelo... Já que não serei mais tão elfa assim, meu cabelo comprido não será tão necessário.

A menina tirou de uma pequena bolsinha, uma adaga. Prendeu os longos fios em um rabo-de-cavalo e cortou-os sem hesitar. A cascata rósea desceu pelo chão do quarto e, antes que se esparramassem pelo vento em todo o cômodo, foram juntados agilmente e postos no pequeno cesto de lixo.

- Pronto! Agora está melhor! – Dizia, mirando-se ao espelho, enquanto penteava os fios curtos.

Apanhou suas malas e despediu-se mentalmente daquele lugar que fora parte da sua vida por tanto tempo.

- Tem coisas que é melhor deixar para trás...

**-o-o-o-**

Todos os seres místicos se reuniram na saída daquele bosque encantado para se despedir da pequena filha do rei. Os elfos mais velhos e outras criaturas mais tradicionais recusavam-se a acreditar que Borr havia permitido a saída de uma elfa, mesmo que ela fosse meio humana para o mundo afora. O rei não se permitiu ser influenciado pela opinião vazia dos mais velhos. Era sua obrigação como pai deixá-la conhecer o mundo exterior na qual a mãe dela pertencera. Não faria mais nada a respeito...

Balder e Sif permaneciam em um silêncio mútuo. Não estavam dispostos a se despedir da amiga e muito menos deixá-la sair daquele mundo. Mas Borr já havia reparado nas intenções pouco ocultas dos dois em impedi-la, cancelando toda a magia presente no local com um escudo.

- Bom, então eu já vou! Não precisa ficar triste, Balder e Sif!! Eu venho visitar vocês com toda a certeza! – Sorriu, beijando a testa de cada um. – Agora eu preciso seguir a minha vida!

- Antes...

Balder tirou do bolso um colar delicado com uma pedrinha verde no meio. – Nunca se esqueça de onde você veio, Sakura!

A garota hesitou em aceitar o presente, deixando por conta de Balder colocar a pequena jóia envolta de seu pescoço. – Eu nunca vou esquecer disso tudo, Balder!

Duas lágrimas rolaram no rosto da menina quando deu as costas para a sua família. Não hesitou em nenhum passo que deu para fora daquele lugar... Mostrou uma coragem superficial em seus passos decisivos e escondeu o medo de estar fora daquele lugar em seu coração.

Tudo ficaria bem, ela tinha certeza...

**Continua...**

_Sentiram minha falta? (Olhos brilhantes) Poxa... Ç.Ç _

_Mas eu voltei, mesmo assim 8D (Nããooooo!) u.u'_

_Essa fic ta marcando o meu primeiro ano como ficwriter n.n Tudo bem que é só dia 18 que vou fazer um ano, mas não resisti e resolvi postar hoje mesmo xD E também é dedicada a uma leitora assídua minha: Minha irmãzinha Lyandrao/ (Te adoro, menina!)_

_Agora vamos aos esclarecimentos sobre minha nova filhotinha... _

_- Os nomes citados: Balder, Sif, Borr e Erda são de deuses pertencentes ao panteão nórdico. Já vou avisando que as figuras mitológicas não têm nada haver cada personagem citado, oka? É só o nome que é igual..._

_- Outra coisa: a descrição de elfos aqui é baseada no ponto de vista do Tolkien, autor de "O Senhor dos Anéis". Não me inspirei em Shakespeare pra descrevê-los ;D Só o Sif que foi um pouco baseado no Bute, o duende ajudante de Oberon (Se eu não me engano x.x) de "Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão". _

_Bom, gente, acho que é só o.o Ah, essa é uma SasuSaku com um toque suave de NaruHina e pode aparecer outros personagens no decorrer n.n_

_Espero de coração que tenham gostado do projeto pra eu poder continuaro/ Ou seja, mandem reviews e faça uma autora feliz 8D_

_Beijão gigante e até o próximo!_

**Kiah chan**


	2. Capítulo II

**Entre Dois Mundos**

**Kiah chan**

**Para a Ly 8D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto. 

* * *

**Capítulo II**

-

-

Sakura passava nervosamente os dedos pelos cabelos curtos, enquanto uma onda pequena de arrependimento por tê-los cortado a deixava ainda mais nervosa e agitada.

Estava em uma espécie de carruagem marfim, guiada por um pequeno duende de cabelos vermelhos.

"Vai demorar muito, Gaara-san?"

"Não."

"Quanto tempo mais eu vou ter que esperar?".

"Sakura-sama, apenas fique em silêncio! Quando chegarmos, pode apostar que eu avisarei."

Um duende com uma falta de humor medonha, acrescentou em pensamentos, a elfa. Tirou de sua bolsinha um livro desgastado, colocando-o sobre as pernas.

Era pesado, aquele objeto, mesmo sendo tão pequeno.

E dentro dele, a vida humana era explicada, de forma que qualquer ser místico pudesse entender.

E ela estava entendendo e se deslumbrando... Desde quando a vida humana lhe pareceu tão interessante?

"Já chegamos?"

Gaara bufou e ignorou a pergunta.

A elfa resignou-se a voltar a ler em silêncio.

-

-

"Terceira vez."

O som monótono do tamborilar de dedos ecoava na sala espaçosa.

Tédio.

"É a terceira vez que eu tento te ligar, Sasuke!"

"Ah, é?"

O Uchiha passava as mãos nos cabelos, desalinhando-os ainda mais. Como uma família podia ser tão insuportável?

"Você está se esquecendo de suas obrigações? Ou você acha que o seu irmão vai cuidar da sua parte também?"

Ele limitou-se a franzir o cenho e olhar para baixo. Aquele truque sempre funcionava... Sabia que seu pai adorava ver os outros se resignarem a ele, então acabava se aproveitando. Mas a vontade de retrucar fazia-lhe quase engasgar.

"Eu quero que você volte a cuidar da empresa sem distrações, entendeu?" Fugaku virou-se em seguida, sem a esperança de ouvir a concordância do caçula. Antes de bater a porta, voltou a olhar para ele "Seu irmão chegará em casa hoje à noite. Acho de bom grado você aparecer..."

"Eu farei questão de aparecer.", resmungou entre dentes, esperando seu pai sair do mesmo lugar que estava.

Fechou os olhos, pousando a testa em cima da superfície gelada da mesa. Era sempre daquele jeito... Seu irmão era o mais prestativo e ele, um inútil que gostava de colecionar carros caros. Claro que a parte do Itachi trabalhar viajando para lugares exóticos não era incluída no sermão rotineiro do pai.

Claro que não!

Porque Itachi era o mais perfeito da família e admitir que era ele o _garoto-noitada_ e não o seu filho mais novo, arruinaria seu orgulho.

Seu _nojento_ orgulho.

"Mal posso esperar para revê-lo, _nii-san _idiota."

-

-

"Oi, Balder!"

"Tchau, duende!"

Sif pulava de um lado para outro, irritando ainda mais o elfo.

"O que você andou comendo, maldito?"

"Você está _estressadinho_ hoje, hein! Mais que o normal, pelo menos. Aposto que é por causa da Sakura-chan!"

"Aposto que, se você continuar na minha frente, vai virar comida de peixe!"

Balder estava sentado na grama fofinha, com vários livros enfeitados por capas magnificamente decoradas ao seu redor.

"Sobre o que são esses livros?"

Sif ignorava prontamente os olhares assassinos do elfo e acabou por se sentar ao seu lado sem nenhuma hesitação. "É sobre humanos?"

"Não."

"Então por que tem um homenzinho vestido com essas roupas esquisitas nessa página?" O duende perguntou, enquanto apontava inocentemente para o desenho de um dos livros.

"Tire suas próprias conclusões."

"Você está preocupado com a Sakura-chan?"

Balder continuou lendo o livro que estava em mãos, mas a sensação de aflição não passou despercebida pelo pequeno 'companheiro'.

"O que você sabe sobre a mãe da Sakura-chan, Balder?"

Sif apoiou sua cabeça em um dos joelhos flexionados, enquanto esperava por uma resposta de Balder. "Eu sei que você sabe alguma coisa."

O elfo mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na grama, enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente. "Suma daqui!"

O duende sorriu falsamente "A mãe da Sakura-chan era bonita?"

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e os lábios, costumeiramente crispados, foram se estreitando em uma linha fina.

"Acho que o que chamam de _amor humano _pode atingir até mesmo os elfos mais sensíveis..."

Balder apenas respirou fundo e contou até dez.

-

-

Sakura estava extremamente aborrecida. Sua testa enrugada e seu bico quase provocavam riso no pequeno duende.

- Não chegamos ainda?

Mas com certeza o riso que provocaria em Gaara não estava proporcional a irritação que a mesma causava para si.

"Se você não fosse filha de Vossa Majestade, eu juro que cortaria a sua língua maldita fora!"

... Nada como uma ameaça descente.

"Ainda bem que eu sou filha dele." Sakura rebateu com um humor ainda mais ácido que o de Gaara.

Infelizmente ameaças não funcionavam com ela.

"Graças a Borr!"

"Chegamos?"

"Não. Só encontrei um riozinho e uma macieira... Não posso mais ser feliz, irritante?"

"Por que você não tenta ser feliz _depois _que me levar para a cidade dos humanos?"

"Porque assim não teria graça nenhuma."

Gaara saltou do banquinho em que estava guiando os cavalos e correu até a macieira que se colocava no encosto da estreita estrada de terra. Demorou-se lá por algum tempo, que Sakura desistira de contar, e resolveu voltar apenas quando percebeu que a elfa estava adormecida.

Agora sim, seria muito mais rápido.

-

-

"Sakura-sama, acorde!"

O pequeno duende balançava o corpo adormecido de um lado para outro freneticamente. "Se você não acordar agora, você voltará para o seu pai!"

E ela levantou de sobressalto, batendo a testa na cabeça de Gaara.

"Desculpa."

"Eu odeio você."

"Legal" Resmungou "Já chegamos?"

"Saia daqui logo, antes que eu me estresse!"

E um sorriso brotou na face iluminada dela, antes de pular para fora daquela carruagem estreita. Só percebeu que estava meio perdida, quando e Gaara e o seu transporte haviam sumido de sua vista. "Vou ter que seguir meus instintos mesmo..."

Sakura estava em uma rua deserta pouco iluminada e aquele cheiro de fumaça lhe atordoava os sentidos.

Seu coração palpitava ansioso e seus olhos tentavam encontrar algum humano.

Continuou andando por um bom tempo pela rua estreita e mal-iluminada, até que focou algo que lhe fez quase gritar de felicidade.

Finalmente, um humano.

Um não, mas vários.

Incontáveis pessoas andavam pela avenida, obedecendo alguns sinais que havia visto em cima de postes. Seu breve choque por finalmente estar naquele mundo, fazendo-a estancar onde estava.

Bem no meio da faixa de pedestres.

Seus olhos fascinados pelos humanos, carros e luzes impediram-na de sentir o perigo e antes que aqueles carros a atropelassem, sentiu seu corpo sendo jogado para o encosto por outras mãos.

"Garota, você está bem?"

E aqueles orbes profundamente negros marcaram o começo de uma turbulenta mudança.

Ela balbuciou uma afirmação, enquanto era ajudada por ele a se levantar. "Muito obrigada. Eu nem-"

E, ao invés de soltar a mão do estranho, Sakura apertou-a ainda mais forte.

"O que foi?"

"Eu estou perdida."

A atenção das pessoas que havia sido capturada por causa daquele quase acidente, já dissipava. O homem puxou-a pela mão para a calçada. "Perdida?"

"Por favor, me ajude. Eu não faço a menor idéia por onde começar...".

"É estrangeira?"

A Haruno havia obtido algumas noções básicas sobre como se portar frente aos humanos e sobre alguns termos exclusivamente deles.

Ninguém poderia sequer imaginar que ela tinha alguns poderes e orelhas compridas.

"Sou sim."

"Já tem lugar para ir?"

"Não... Eu tive alguns problemas, então nem-"

"Trabalha?"

Ela pareceu ponderar. _Trabalho? Seria um emprego, profissão? Acho que é isso..._

"Não também, mas acho que posso fazer qualquer coisa."

Aquele homem lhe presenteou um sorriso encantadoramente sedutor "Você deveria tomar cuidado com essa ingenuidade." Como percebeu que ela não havia entendido nada, voltou a completar "Eu posso te ajudar. Qual o seu nome?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Itachi Uchiha"

Os dois caminhavam calmamente, até que Itachi parou em uma loja.

Sakura não conseguiu identificar nada, só supôs que aquela placa enorme em cima do telhado indicava algum estabelecimento alimentício.

_Droga! Humanos têm seus próprios meios de comprar coisas. Um sistema capitalista, ou algo assim. Acho que eles não aceitariam poções, né?_

"Vamos comer alguma coisa aqui. Não se preocupe, eu pago."

-

-

"Seu irmão está demorando..."

Fugaku estava sentado em uma poltrona, numa sala de estar clara e ricamente mobiliada com objetos clássicos.

Sasuke estava a sua frente, esparramado no sofá, com o jornal em seu rosto. "Ele nunca se preocupou tanto com a pontualidade, _pai._ Achei que soubesse disso."

E o patriarca bufou em irritação. "Continuaremos esperando."

O relógio já acusava nove da noite.

-

-

Sakura mordiscava um sanduíche, enquanto o rapaz olhava-a curioso. Haviam parado em uma lanchonete e ele não pôde deixar de reparar em como ela era _diferente_. Principalmente quando a mesma quase cuspiu o café em sua camisa nova, culpando o líquido pelo gosto amargo. Detalhe que ele havia posto três colheres razoavelmente cheias de açúcar na bebida, antes de oferecer.

"Você veio de que país?"

Sakura ponderou um pouco. Seu pai havia deixado claro que não deveria dizer a ninguém que era um ser místico.

Ninguém acreditaria e só serviria para lhe trazer desgraças.

Itachi não insistiu mais na pergunta, quando percebeu que estava deixando sua companhia incomodada.

"Você não tem lugar pra ficar, não é?"

"Não."

"Conhece alguma pessoa daqui?"

Sakura sentiu-se tentada a dizer que nunca havia falado com um humano, exceto ele, mas não deveria abusar tanto de sua sorte.

"Não. Eu nunca estive aqui."

"Minha casa possui um quarto sobrando. Se quiser, pode ficar com ele."

O Uchiha havia sido tão direto, que a deixou sem respostas por alguns segundos. Como não tinha nada em mãos (nem em idéias) para sobreviver naquele mundo, aceitou de bom grado o quarto.

Entretanto, algo que seu pai havia lhe falado uma vez voltou a martelar a sua mente.

_Humanos costumam ceder ajuda em troca de favores. Tome cuidado e esteja ciente de tudo quando aceitar a ajuda de algum humano, Sakura._

"O senhor gostaria que eu te fizesse um favor em troca?"

Sakura encolhera-se e pensou muito antes de perguntar, escolhendo as palavras que no ferissem o ego dele. Elfos costumavam caracterizar humanos como seres frágeis que ficavam tolamente ofendidos com palavras diretas.

Mas, ao contrário do que estava pensando, Itachi sorriu divertido e voltou a bebericar seu café antes de se pronunciar.

"Quero sim."

"O que você quer?"

"Quero que cuide do meu irmão enquanto estiver fora."

"Seu irmão?"

"Meu pai logo vai viajar a negócios e sinceramente não queria deixar Sasuke responsável pela casa. Gostaria que você se encarregasse dele por algum tempo."

"Sem problemas, Itachi. Farei com o maior prazer!" Sakura respondeu inocentemente, enquanto segurava as mãos dele. "Pode deixar comigo!"

Itachi sorriu discretamente antes de chamar a garçonete para pagar o que havia pedido. Aquela menina era extremamente ingênua mesmo, pensou. Ninguém em sã consciência ousaria ficar sob o mesmo teto de Sasuke.

Mas ela não sabia de nada, afinal.

Então achou melhor não revelar tantos detalhes acerca da personalidade desagradável de seu irmão mais novo.

E Sakura parecia radiante com a idéia. Aproximar-se de humanos intimamente seria fantástico para ela que queria se familiarizar com os seus costumes.

Era muita sorte, afinal.

"Iremos a minha casa agora. Preciso te apresentar ao meu pai e Sasuke."

-

-

**Continua...**

* * *

Cinco meses para postar o segundo capítulo foi muita sacanagem, mas infelizmente eu estava sem idéia nenhuma para continuar u,u'

Os hits do primeiro capítulo foram _interessantes_, mas vou ser bem sincera com vocês, gente: Eu achei que pouquíssimas pessoas se interessaram. Continuei batendo na mesma tecla para finalizar esse capítulo, exclusivamente por causa dos leitores que haviam comentado antes. Então, se a leitura ta um saco, dêem um toque, firmeza: ;3

_

* * *

_

Reviews:

**n.n UchihaB-Chan n.n**: Brendinha! 8D É, meu falecido marido Itachi, descanse em paz u.u Bom, mas enfiei ele na história para homenageá-lo, claro 8D Ju é uma boa esposa, não é? (olhinhos brilhando)

Nada de momento SasuSaku, por enquanto! Bom, fico te devendo essa, pra variar um pouco xD

Beijão!

**Sakusasuke: **Taí a continuação, menina! Espero que tenha gostado e desculpa a demora, viu? O próximo não vai demorar tanto assim! o/

Beijão!

**Uchiha Pandora-Sama: **Gostou mesmo? (olhinhos brilhando) E desse capítulo? /o/

Desculpa pela demora, viu?! -.- Mas a próxima atualização vai vir bem mais rápido, você vai ver! Ò.o9

Beijão!

**Demetria Blackwell: **Nunca li uma fanfic de elfos Ç.Ç Acho que você nem lembra mais, né? Senão eu te pediria o link... u.u''' (capota)

Poxa, brigada! Mas atualização lenta sempre estraga tudo ¬¬' Desculpa, Demetria-chan! Bom, mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, viu? n.n

Beijão!

**Chane-chan: **Ta aí, Ju! Depois de tanto você me atazanar… XD Obrigada pelo apoio moral, fia! (morde a cabeça) Espero que tenha gostado (de verdade, okay ¬¬) da continuação! Dedicado o capítulo a você 8D

Beijão!

**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira: **(Morde a leitora nova) Obrigada pelas reviews, Jaqueline! (olhinhos brilhando) Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que não deixe de comentar! o/

Beijão!

* * *

Bom, galera, então é isso! O próximo não demorará tanto, I promise! Ò.ó9

Beijo grande a todos! :3


	3. Capítulo III

**Entre Dois Mundos**

**Kiah chan**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**

**Nota importante no final do capítulo, okay? (:**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Itachi levou Sakura de carro até a mansão Uchiha, para divertimento da pequena elfa que ora ou outra se via surpreendida com as parafernálias humanas dentro do veículo. Talvez o que mais a tivesse surpreendido fosse o rádio.

Perguntava-se ininterruptamente como é que algum ruído saía de uma pequena caixinha presa a um painel.

Itachi apenas se resignava a ficar olhando-a com o canto dos olhos. Não passou despercebido por ele a empolgação dela, mas preferiu ignorar.

"Estrangeiros.".

-

-

"Chegamos, Sakura.". – Itachi desceu do veículo e foi logo abrindo a porta para que ela saísse sem se machucar. Os olhos verdes brilharam ainda mais de empolgação, enquanto Itachi a puxava para dentro da residência.

Uma residência luxuosa, indicando o status da família, encantou os olhos desacostumados dela. Enquanto era guiada por ele pelos inúmeros corredores, tentava memorizar os simples detalhes que chegavam a lhe causar diversas emoções. O lustre, os quadros, os objetos de cristal... Queria poder tocá-los, mas conteve suas mãos aos impulsos curiosos.

Não demorou que chegassem á sala principal, onde o garoto Sasuke e o pai de Itachi, Fugaku, esperavam o mais velho.

-

-

A cabeleireira rosa, os olhos exoticamente verdes e a maneira inocente e insegura que a pequena elfa segurava a barra de suas vestes intimidaram um pouco os dois "estranhos".

"Pai, esta é a garota ideal de quem eu estava comentando que acharia.".

"Fico feliz que tenha achado.". – Fugaku hesitou um pouco antes de continuar – "Mas ela não me parece experiente, muito menos responsável. Ela me parece-".

"Estrangeira.".

A voz do garoto de cabelos desalinhados soou, interrompendo o pai. Os olhos pousaram na figura feminina e, como um feitiço, não conseguia desviá-los nem quando percebeu que o sorriso matreiro e irônico do irmão indicou que já havia percebido a sua fraqueza.

Sasuke Uchiha jamais havia se importado com garotas, mesmo que fossem tão bonitas assim.

Mas Sakura estava decididamente fora de todos os parâmetros.

Itachi sabia disso e, como se fosse inevitável, seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

Recusou-se a ouvir os protestos do pai em relação à garota. Por fim, o suspiro pesado e os olhos contrariados indicaram o veredicto.

"A menina fica.".

"Espero que não se importe em apresentar o quarto da sua querida _babá _para ela, irmãozinho.".

Sasuke controlou seus olhos e voltou a respirar normalmente, sem antes demonstrar sua insatisfação através de um suspiro pesado.

"Você estragou o nosso jantar, Itachi.".

Sakura pareceu se intimidar com o outro olhar que aquele garoto havia lhe lançado.

Decidiu segui-lo em silêncio.

-

-

Decididamente Itachi estava endoidecendo! Todas as viagens que o mesmo fazia incansavelmente estavam lhe tirando o juízo que talvez nem estivesse tão bom assim antes.

Era nisso que Sasuke pensava repetidamente, enquanto tentava chegar ao quarto que Itachi lhe indicou para aquela estranha.

Sakura parecia a mais incomodada com aquele silêncio todo. Não estava mais prestando atenção no quanto àquela residência tinha de bonito para si, mas nas costas largas que aquele garoto estranho possuía.

Os olhos dele, profundos e escuros, que haviam lhe fitado até a alma momentos antes, pareciam ter lhe enfeitiçado de maneira _estúpida. _

Estúpida porque não havia ainda experimentado aquela sensação desagradável que estava se apossando de seu corpo lentamente. Nunca seu coração parecia tão descontrolado e suas mãos tão frias.

Achou que estava se contaminando com alguma doença humana, mas esqueceu no que estava pensando, aposto que nem lembraria se perguntassem a ela hoje, quando aquele corpo masculino virou-se para ela e a voz rouca lhe tirou de seus costumeiros devaneios.

"Achei o seu quarto.".

Sasuke havia se virado, _apenas _se virado e olhado para ela, mas aquilo foi suficiente para que as bochechas dela ardessem, assim que seus olhos escuros se encontraram com os claros.

"Você está bem?".

-

-

Não que ele se importasse com a estrangeira, claro que não, mas ela parecia tão afetada com a sua presença que chegou a supor que realmente estava sendo extremamente desagradável.

Sakura parecia ter prendido a respiração.

"Enfim, este é o seu quarto, espero que goste.".

E se estapeou mentalmente pelo que havia saído de sua boca. Só não o fez, porque se abobalhou, literalmente, com a já recuperada menina que adentrou o quarto com uma velocidade impressionante.

Era ridículo, extremamente ridículo, que ele estivesse tão feliz por ela estar sorrindo daquela maneira tão singela e delicada.

Seu cérebro pareceu reconhecer o que se passava com todo o seu corpo desgovernado, e como um aviso, mandou uma mensagem decisiva para seu inconsciente.

"_Nem ouse se apaixonar."._

Ele não se apaixonaria. Não.

Só se ela o quisesse.

Sasuke faria com que aquela garota se apaixonasse por ele.

-

-

"Itachi, vamos ser claros: Por que trouxe uma estranha, e dê a devida ênfase em "estranha", para casa?".

"Achei que seria interessante.".

Itachi estava sentado em uma das poltronas daquela sala espaçosa. Seus dedos seguravam uma taça de vinho que vez ou outra era levada a boca.

"Interessante? Estaremos fora por um mês inteiro! Seria interessante se estivéssemos por aqui.".

"Não se preocupe, pai, ela não vai roubar absolutamente nada daqui, eu te garanto. Só a trouxe por causa do meu pequeno e idiota irmão.".

"E por quê?".

"Senti que aquela pequena garota faria o estilo dele. Peço que não discuta as minhas decisões... Deixe que o destino cuide do resto.".

"Destino? Você não é o tipo de homem que acreditaria no destino, meu rapaz." – Fugaku zombava, enquanto sorvia um gole maior do vinho.

"Talvez não. Mas não irei me intrometer, por ora.".

"Tem a minha palavra. Não irei me intrometer também... Amanhã iremos embora.".

-

-

Antes de amanhecer, Itachi acordou uma das empregadas que servia a casa e que estaria presente em sua ausência.

"Amelie, apresente a casa à senhorita Sakura. Deixo-a em suas mãos.".

A garota, aturdida por ter sido despertada tão cedo, apenas acenou a cabeça em confirmação.

O Uchiha sabia que Amelie iria ajudá-la como ninguém. Ele tinha a plena consciência que a sua empregada mística poderia, mais que ninguém, entender os costumes e personalidade dela.

-

-

Amelie ficara responsável em acordar Sakura. Estava sem-graça em acordar um ser mítico (ela tinha quase certeza que Sakura era uma fada, um duende, um elfo, um e.t) que passara quase meia hora parada na porta dela tentando arranjar algum discurso de apresentação.

"Oi, meu nome é Amelie. Pode não parecer, mas tenho alguns poderes sobrenaturais, sabe? Tipo um sexto sentido!" – "Oi, meu nome é Amelie. Eu sei que você é um ser sobrenatural. E não, eu não fumo baseado!".

"Okay, nada disso que eu estou repetindo presta para alguma coisa. Se eu simplesmente acordá-la como senhor Uchiha pediu... Ela NÃO VAI atacá-la, Amelie! Não vai!".

Amelie empurrou a porta do quarto lentamente, mas não adiantou absolutamente nada. A porta rangeu e o barulho ecoou por todo o quarto.

Porque ser silencioso é uma droga.

"Er, senhorita Sakura? Sinto muito por acordá-la e tal...".

Sakura levantou de sobressalto. Suas orelhas estavam grandes e pontudas. Seus olhos estavam brilhando no escuro.

Amelie soltou um gritinho empolgado. "Eu sabia!".

Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Senhorita...? Sabia o que?".

"Suas orelhas!".

"MEU DEUS! MINHAS ORELHAS!".

"Shh!".

Sakura rapidamente puxou todo o cobertor para a sua cabeça. Como não dava para ouvir basicamente nada que ela resmungava, Amelie aproximou-se da cama.

"Hei, está tudo bem, sabe? Eu sei que você é uma elfa ou um e.t, ou um hamster mutante, mas não precisa ficar assustada do tipo "Meu Deus dos elfos, essa doida vai me caguetar!". Aliás, aposto que você nem sabe o que é caguetar, mas fica fria. Eu não vou sair por aí contando, principalmente porque as pessoas associam seres míticos com baseados e isso não seria bom para o meu emprego e tal...".

A garota pequena e de cabelos vermelhos continuava gesticulando e falando sem parar. "Prazer, sou Amelie!".

Sakura desvencilhou-se de todo aquele cobertor. Suas mãos pousaram em suas pernas e seus olhos estacaram nos olhos da garota. "Então está tudo bem em você ver minhas orelhas?".

"Na verdade, não. Acho bom você esconder isso aí." – Amelie apontou para as orelhas pontudas e continuou – "Ninguém aqui quer virar artista de circo, certo?".

"Eu não sei o que é circo, mas não deve ser algo muito 'legal'".

"Pode ter certeza que não. Bom, eu vou te chamar de Sakura, okay? Chamá-la de 'senhorita' vai ser realmente algo estranho perto dos outros... Na verdade, será um sacrifício para mim, já que deixo oferendas para os seres das florestas atrás da mansão Uchiha e tal. Espero que nenhum ser supremo me castigue pela falta de respeito...".

"Não, não, Sakura está ótimo. E, bem, seres supremos da natureza com certeza têm mais do que se preocupar, então fique a vontade.".

"Tsc, eu sabia!".

"Sabia?". – Sakura sorriu. Estava pensando em como uma garota daquele tamanho, com certeza menor que ela, visto que, mesmo sentada na beira da cama, seus pés mal alcançavam o chão, conseguia falar tanta coisa de uma vez só. – "Então era você quem deixava umas coisas estranhas por ali?".

"Oh, Meu Deus dos elfos! Você gostou?".

"Era para mim? Quando eu cheguei aqui com o senhor Itachi, vi umas coisas brilhantes atrás de um negócio que joga água, uma estátua, enfim, e o senhor Itachi disse que aquilo era macumba. E, bem, eu nem sei o que macumba é, mas acho que é algo legal, depois eu vou dar uma olhada...".

Amelie sorriu forçadamente e simplesmente passou as mãos no cabelo da elfa como se ela fosse um cachorro. – "Sabe, acho que vou montar uma macumba para o senhor Itachi depois... Acho que ele apreciará muito! E não precisa pegar aquilo. Tsc, chega de conversinhas, depois quero saber sobre os rituais! Mas, antes, não diga nada MESMO para o pessoal que ajuda aqui na casa, okay? E nem comente nada de poderes espirituais pra mim, porque poderão achar que eu estou no lance do baseado e, como eu disse zilhões de vezes, não vai ser legal!".

Sakura concordou com um sorriso e resmungou que não via espíritos, apesar de tudo.

"E senhor Itachi disse que vai cuidar de Sasuke, certo? Bom, então escove seus dentes" – Amelie entregou-lhe uma escova de dentes para ela e fingiu que estava escovando os dentes com uma escova invisível para Sakura ter uma idéia do que aquilo fazia – "E vista essas roupas aqui. São bem humanas, você vai gostar!".

"Obrigada, Amelie. Isso é bem legal!" - Sakura levou as roupas ao nariz e depois tentou vesti-las.

"Quando estiver pronta, desça para se encontrar com o senhor Sasuke. Tsc, um ser mítico não merecia alguém como Sasuke para fazer companhia... Que falta de sorte!".

"É, parece que Sasuke não gostou muito da ideia...".

"Tsc, Sasuke não gosta de nada." - Balançou os ombros e fez uma careta de nojo. - "Mais tarde nos vemos, okay?". Ajudou Sakura a enfiar um de seus braços na roupa e logo deixou o quarto como um raio.

Sakura suspirou tentando achar o buraco em que enfiaria a sua cabeça. Tudo estava começando bem, afinal. Humanos não poderiam ser mais difíceis que camisetas, não?

-

-

"Você demorou.".

"Sinto muito, senhor Sasuke."

Sakura já estava vestida e de dentes escovados. Nem imaginava que deveria usar aquele tubinho azul que estava na pia para terminar sua limpeza bucal, mas nada parecia ruim, afinal. Era uma elfa. Elfos não possuíam problemas com tártaro ou mal hálito.

"Tsc, vamos para o parque hoje.".

Amelie que estava passando por perto colocou as mãos na boca para conter o riso. Como seria um ser mítico em um parque com um moleque mimado?

"Okay então, senhor Sasuke. Vamos ao parque!" - Sorriu-lhe, mas quase não se continha. _O que será um parque, afinal? Será que é um ritual onde as pessoas se comem? Hm... Papai me disse algo sobre isso, mas não lembro se chamava 'parque'. Talvez canibalismo. Não, canibalismo é sinônimo de inteligência adquirida! Talvez eu devesse praticar canibalismo com esse ser humano?_ - "O senhor irá praticar canibalismo?".

E essa fora a primeira maior gafe de todas as outras que estavam por vir...

**Continua. **

**

* * *

**

Hei, gente, tudo bem?

Não me matem... Okay, podem fazê-lo. u.u

Tsc, capítulo mais que demorado, mas enfim. Nem vou dizer que fiquei meio que em choque com as reviews e tal. Que bom MESMO que vocês estão gostando!

O capítulo demorou mesmo, mas esse ano foi TENSO. Tenso. tenso. Muito mesmo. Ainda está sendo, mas logo vem 2010 e vamos ver o que rola!

De novo, quero saber o que vocês tão achando, suas opiniões, enfim. Sua review é bem mais importante que o seu 'favoritei' ou o seu 'favoritos' SEM review. Isso é frustrante. (minha fanfic nem foi suficientemente boa para uma review? ._. E a ironia é que duas pessoazinhas favoritaram! Sem deixarem reviews! ò_ó)

As respostas das super reviews estarão no meu livejournal amanhã, okay? Até sete da noite vai estar tudo respondido, certinho (ser limítrofe que precisa de prazos por extenso)

Reviews, hein? Já sabem o esquema (:

Até ano que vem! :3

(ERRO de postagem. Postei errado ontem e deu no que deu 0-0)


End file.
